


You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

by OrdinaryThings



Series: Hellers [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Dean stops being an asshole, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, It's me again hoes, M/M, Phone Calls, Uggly apology, apology, for a moment tho, sort of fix it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: En el Impala camino a casa, Dean decide dejar un mensaje de voz.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hellers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514303
Kudos: 6





	You Don't Know How Lucky You Are

Sam se había dormido, su frente pegada al vidrio de la ventana del copiloto le recordaba a Dean lo mucho que le gustaba asustarlo en este tipo de situaciones, pero no lo hace ni piensa en hacerlo, está demasiado cansado para ello. Así lleva su atención de vuelta a la carretera, la cual ha estado vacía desde que iniciaron el camino. Sólo a un par de psicópatas se les ocurriría conducir a esa hora.

Dean repasa todo lo que ha pasado aquél día, sobre el chico al cual acababa de decapitar, sobre el sándwich de su almuerzo y sobre el caos que es su cabeza en ese momento. Piensa de nuevo en Jack, y en todas las posibilidades que pudieron haber ocurrido para llegar a donde está en ese momento.

Dean siempre quiso ser papá. No por nada en especial pero el sentimiento de instruir, amar y proteger a estado con él desde que sostuvo al pequeño Sammy por primera vez.

Él desearía alguna vez sentirse un grandioso papá.

Recuerda con una pequeña risa las preguntas desubicadas de Jack y su innata inocencia hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, para de pronto traer de vuelta la imagen de Jack de rodillas mirando al arma que Dean apuntaba hacia él. Aquello cae como un balde de agua fría, Dean nunca quiso nada de eso, no realmente. 

Vuelve a mirar a Sam y se da cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido.

Todo lo que Dean ha hecho, todas las vidas que ha salvado, todos los casos que ha resuelto, toda la sangre que ha derramado no significa nada sin las personas que ama y Dean se corona como el mayor idiota de la historia al darse cuenta lo mucho que ha lastimado a Castiel, y la poca idea que tiene de cómo arreglarlo. 

Cas ha sido su hogar durante demasiado tiempo, que Dean cree que lo ha tomado por sentado muchas veces. Él tenía la certeza de que no importase que hiciera o dijera, él estaría para Dean siempre, y así había sido hasta entonces. Así pues, se dejó los anteojos de imbécil por tanto tiempo que apenas se ha dado cuenta del daño que le ha hecho a la persona que más ama. 

Decide parar el Impala, se asegura de que Sam continuase durmiendo y de su bolsillo derecho saca su teléfono. Acude al ícono de llamadas, y presiona el primer botón.

No le sorprende que no reciba respuesta alguna ni en el primer, ni el segundo, ni en el tercer pitido; ni siquiera se sorprende cuando lo mandan al buzón de voz, en realidad, es lo mínimo que merece. 

La voz robótica femenina le dice que espere unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar, a lo que Dean toma un hondo respiro y, finalmente luego de varios segundos que parecen siglos, dice.

_ Hey Cas.  _

_ Soy yo.  _

_ Eh… Supongo que mi voz es lo último que quieres es escuchar en este momento pero te pido que me escuches.  _

_ Cas.  _

_ Lo siento.  _

_ He estado tan confundido últimamente, y no quiero que pienses que lo que estoy diciendo son excusas para justificar la manera en la que te traté, o las cosas que te dije.  _

_ Pero sí quiero que entiendas que a pesar de que este idiota te haya gritado, no te haya escuchado y te haya tratado de la manera en que lo hizo… aún te ama.  _

_ Estar contigo me ha dado un hogar.  _

_ Y la verdad es que… Ah Cas, seguro debiste haber colgado el teléfono hasta ahora, no sé que hice para merecer que me sigas escuchando… en verdad, sé que a veces tiendo a generalizar todo, y no te mentiré en decirte que parte de mí sigue creyendo todo lo que te dije.  _

_ Pero esa parte de mí no sabe en qué creer.  _

_ Hemos pasado por tanto juntos que a veces me sorprendo en lo mucho que me has soportado. Nunca creí que nadie, aparte de mi propio hermano, y ni siquiera él, podría llegar a soportarme tanto como tú lo has hecho.  _

_ Creo que fui salvado por ti y hasta el día de hoy, creo en que realmente no lo merecía.  _

_ Sin embargo, mi trabajo siempre se basó en salvar vidas y cada vez que falló, cada vez que alguien está lastimado por mí, siento que mi toda existencia no tiene sentido.  _

_ Es.. Es por eso que a veces me enojo y tiendo a arruinar las cosas echando la culpa a lo primero que me impidió salvar la vida. _

_ Pero ahora me doy cuenta que lo que tú siempre has intentado hacer es salvar la mía. _

_ Lo siento mucho, Cas.  _

_ Realmente lo hago.  _

_ Por todas las cosas que te he dicho, por todo, en realidad.  _

_ Sé que soy el mayor idiota de la historia así que no necesito más que me escuches.  _

_ Está bien si no quieres perdonarme. _

_ Espero… Espero que te encuentres bien… En cualquier lugar en donde estés y sepas que el búnker es tu casa.  _

_ Sam te extraña mucho…  _

_ Yo también lo hago. _

Dean cuelga el teléfono, vuelve a prender el motor y no tiene nada más que decir hasta llegar al búnker. Así que en enciende la vieja radio y espera a por lo mejor. 


End file.
